Kings & Queens of Shame
by SabiGirls
Summary: It's not like they were together. They were best friends. Plus, she had enough problems to deal with. So why did she feel like punching Karen Jackson in the throat anytime she even breathed in Lip's general direction? LipxOC


**_Hey guys! This a LipxOC story, if you couldn't already tell. He simply does not get enough love around here._**

**_Word Count (not including the author's note): 2,009_**

**_Also, if you would like a visual of they look like here it is: Hailey = Willa Holland, Nate = Miles Teller, Leila = Antonia Thomas, Kat = Taylor Momsen, Ariana = Kate Beckinsale, Zac = Adam Levine, Vinny = Adam Brody, Hannah = Kaya Scodelario._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize, just Hailey, members of the McCarthy family, Leila, and Kat. Though, I do hope to one day own an XTerra._**

* * *

_No. This is not gonna happen._

"I get the shower!" The thin brunette shouted, pushing past Nate, her older brother. He scoffed and tried to shove her back but she had a death grip on the railing of the stairs.

"Hailey, you had it yesterday! It's my fucking turn, stop being a little bitch - oof." Nate doubled over in pain, clutching his ribs where Hailey had elbowed him. She let out a laugh as she ran into the bathroom where she quickly locked the door and started stripping off her clothes. If she calculated correctly, it'd take Nate about three minutes to find a bobby pin and four minutes to figure out how to unlock the bathroom door.

She turned the nozzle for the water to pour out of the shower, her body immediately relaxing into the warm water. Quickly rubbing shampoo followed by conditioner into her long brown hair, Hailey scrubbed at her body in a sweeping motion before turning the water off and exiting the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body followed by one in a turban style for her hair.

"Hot water's almost gone, be glad I left you any fuckface." She flicked her brother on the forehead as she strutted out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. "And I want my bobby pin back Nathaniel."

Once her body was dry, Hailey slipped on a pair of skinny jeans over her black panties and a beige tank top over her matching bra. She looked around for her hoodie before bursting through the door that connected her room with Hannah's, her twin sister. Hannah was still asleep, one pillow underneath her head and another on her head. The older twin snatched her hoodie off the back of Hannah's desk chair before launching a discarded Converse at her sister.

"Get up Hannah. We have school and you're not missing another day this week." Hannah gave out a groan in reply before flipping over to face the wall instead of Hailey. Hailey rolled her eyes, turning to walk back into her room and closing the door behind her. Brushing out her hair and putting on her black Nike hi-tops, the brunette gathered her school books and shoved them into the large fringe shoulder bag that was laying on top of her bed.

"Hey, Hails. Can I borrow some money?" Looking up, her other brother Vinny stood shirtless at her door, a toothbrush hanging limply from his lips. "Only like ten bucks. Plus forty."

"I'll give you the ten. If you give me a pack of cigarettes." Hailey pulled a ten dollar bill from her bag and held it out for him as he held out the unopened pack.

"Those'll kill you, you know." He snarked as she walked past him out of her room.

"Suck a dick!" She shouted back as she slid down the staircase banister. Jumping off, she walked through the dining room into the kitchen. Ariana, her aunt, was bustling around the kitchen as she tried to get everything ready for the day.  
"Hey Hails. It's grocery day." Ariana pointed at the pink sticky note on the fridge as Hailey opened the fridge and grabbed an apple from the drawer at the bottom.

"Not my turn. It's Zac's." She looked around the kitchen where her oldest brother would usually be standing then turned to look down the hall past the kitchen where his bedroom door was closed. "Lemme guess, he had the shift last night?"

"Yup. Stick the note on his door, will ya?" Nodding, Hailey ripped the note off the fridge and threw it in the trash can. She slipped her arms through the sleeves of her leather jacket then wrote a quick note on Zac's eraser board that he had tacked to his door.

"Okay Ari, I'm gone! Nate, if you want that ride you better come downstairs now dumbfuck!" Hailey stood at the bottom of the stairs as she heard Nate running down the hall and practically falling down the stairs. "You okay there Forrest Gump?"

"You're such a cunt Hailey." He muttered, gathering himself as best as he could and grabbing his backpack from the living room. The pair exited the house, Hailey's keys to her 2005 XTerra. Well technically it was her mom's but she never fucking used it and Hailey had claimed it first so she called it hers. It's not like her mother would care.

It's not like she ever cares.

Opening the back door to the Gallagher home, Nate followed his sister inside with Kat and Leila behind him. They were Hailey's best friends and the four them, along with the rest of the McCarthy family were old friends of the Gallaghers for years. Their mothers had once been friends before Monica took off and Alana, well, no one really knows where she is.

"I'll be right back." Hailey said to them as they each took a seat either at the table or on the couch in Nate's case.

The thin brunette sprinted up the stairs, smiling at Fiona as she walked into the boys' room. She ripped the covers off of Ian and climbed the ladder, straddling Lip. "This is a nice wake up call." He mumbled, his hands flying to her hips.

"Get up dickwad." She replied, pressing her lips to his as she got off the bed. Lip jumped down after her, rushing after Ian as he ran towards the bathroom. She rolled her eyes, remembering her similar situation with Nate earlier.

Her relationship with Lip was a weird one. They'd been friends first, bonding over the fact that they were both at the top of their class. One week, Hailey was number one and the next week it was Lip. It wasn't until last year that they started having sex. It didn't really put a strain on their friendship, just made it better in a sense. They could both sleep with other people, in fact they encouraged it. At the end of the day, all that mattered was that they were still friends. Hailey walked downstairs again, hitting Nate on the back of the head as she passed him and walked into the kitchen.

"Electric." She heard Fiona announce as she plopped a box onto the kitchen table. As Hailey, Leila, and Kat each went to drop some cash into the box, Fiona stopped them. "You guys don't live here."

"Yeah, but we practically do. Might as well pitch in." Hailey grinned at Fiona, looking over at Nate expectantingly. He let out a sigh, dropping a ten dollar bill into the box. Stealing a piece of toast Carl, he barked at Hailey. She flipped the kid off, giving him a noogie and smiling. When Nate went to take the other piece, Carl bit his forearm causing him to shriek and step away quickly.

"Good job Carl." Hailey whispered into his ear as she took out her keys again and made her way towards the front door. "You guys coming?"

"Shot gun!" Ian shouted, running after Hailey.

"Fuck you Ian!" Nate shouted, running after them with the rest of the Gallaghers not too far behind. Fiona shook her head laughing as she watched them hurry towards the door, Debbie struggling as she carried both her bag and Liam.

"I'm tutoring Karen Jackson after school today." Lip stated, opening his locker which was conveniently placed right next to Hailey's. She raised an eyebrow, taking her AP Chemistry textbook out of her locker and placing her Geometry textbook in its place.

"Didn't she have a gangbang in the boys locker room last year?" Hailey asked, taking out her phone to check the time. Twenty-five more minutes until first period. They always got to school ridiculously early, even when they had to drop off Debbie and Carl.

"So? Maybe I'll get a little something extra for my hard work." He waggled his eyebrows at the brunette to which she snorted.

"She'd give Carl a 'little something extra' if he even waved at her." Pulling out a compact mirror, she checked her hair once more before throwing it into her locker and slamming it shut. Lip followed suit before turning to her.

"Uh oh, is that jealousy I hear?" He smirked down at her. Hailey let out a very unladylike snort as Lip wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You wish. That'd get you off wouldn't it?" She smirked right back at him as they walked down the hallway.

"I don't know. You and Karen Jackson, fighting over me in a kiddie pool filled with chocolate? I wouldn't mind that happening." He chuckled as she playfully shoved him, the both of them stopping just outside of the girl's bathroom.

"I don't know about a kiddie pool filled with chocolate but I can think of another way to get you off." The brunette bit her lip, walking backwards towards the bathroom slowly.

"Oh you can, can you?" He grinned, looking up and down the hallways which were practically empty. No one but them ever got to school this early.

"Try me. We got eighteen minutes."

"I think we can manage." Lip followed her into the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

Hailey gripped the collar of his jacket, pulling him closer to her. She slowly unzipped it, running her hands underneath his shirt and connecting her lips to his. His tongue ran across her lips, begging for entrance. She granted him access, hopping onto the sink. Lip stepped forward, standing between her open legs.

"So many fucking layers." He mumbled against her lips as he ran a hand underneath her tank top towards her breasts, his thumb flicking her hardened nipple through her lace bra.

"Its too fucking cold Phillip." Hailey let out a gasp as his lips started to suck at her neck, leaving a mark on her milky skin. Her hands ran down to the waistband of his jeans, working to undo his belt buckle. A whimper escaped her lips as Lip kissed down her shoulder blade, pulling the collar of her hoodie down to nibble at her collarbone.

She finally got through his belt and undid the button followed by the zipper, pushing his jeans and his boxers down. He was only half hard when she started stroking him, getting him fully erect in her hand. Hailey let Lip undo her pants and pushed her panties to the side, moaning as he rolled a condom from his wallet on and roughly entered her.

"Fuck, Lip." She bit her bottom lip so as not to cry out in pleasure, hearing large amounts of footsteps outside. Everybody was slowly arriving.

"You're so fucking tight." He muttered as he nipped at her neck and keeping up a quick rhythm. His left hand still under her shirt and his other hand moving to rub her clit.

"Holy-" Her shouts were muffled as their lips met again, Hailey's orgasm washing through her as Lip continued to ride it out, reaching his climax soon after. She sat back on the sink as he leaned his forehead on her shoulder, the both of them panting. "God," She gulped, trying to catch her breath. "we have officially had sex everywhere in this school."

"Think that's a new record?" Lip asked, standing up straight and looking at her. Hailey shook her head, cleaning herself up before putting her underwear back on right and pulling up her pants.

"Nope, Leila beat that one a while back with Nate. The two of them act as if I don't know that they are fucking each other." She smirked, running her finger through her hair to make it look less like she'd just fucked someone in the girls' bathroom.

"Damn. Your brother's fucking Leila. Lucky bastard." He winked at her as he pulled his pants back up, buckling his belt again. Hailey rolled her eyes, throwing her bag onto her shoulder and jumping on Lip's back.

"Come on dickhead, we've got Chem."

Even with the extra time, the two of them were still late to class.**  
**

* * *

_**Click that review button guys, I'd love to hear your opinions!**_

_**Though, no flaming. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated though, I really do take what you guys say into consideration.**_


End file.
